Emotions
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: IF visits someone's grave...


Memories of a friend...

By Archaeologist of Humanity

* * *

Moonlight shone down onto Planeptune's Graveyard. This was not the CPU Graveyard, this was a seperate one reserved for Human's.

Tonight was not an ordinary day. As a lone figure stood with a trenchcoat coated in blue just in front of a gravestone. She was holding onto a red rose.

"It's already been a day, huh?"

Rain started to pour from the heavens as the ground began to become moist and damp. The hair on the person's head was dry initially but turned wet almost immediately.

The figure sighed. "And here I thought we would have better weather. I mean, I was going to tell you something before you left us for the heaven's..."

Leaning forwards the person put the rose onto the gravestone, taking the chance to make sure the grave was clean - Which it was.

Lone figure stood back a few steps and admired the grave for how good it looked - Even in the rain. "It...Wasn't even your time..." A sniff could be heard.

* * *

[Nearby.]

"I really wish she didn't have to go through that."

Neptune took a look at the blonde haired girl known as Compa's whisper and nodded. "Same. I thought they were getting along famously. But, I guess everything's gotta come to an end sooner or later..."

Compa looked at Neptune. "B-But Nep-Nep, Why...Why couldn't-"

Neptune looked to the figure standing in the graveyard. "Why couldn't I do anything? Because it was fate Compa. I'm sure our friend'll find peace now that she's not in pain anymore. B-"

"It's not fair. Why did she have to go?"

Neptune shook her head. "I said. Everything has a time. And it was obviously h-"

"If it was YOUR time, I wouldn't be happy with it! Can't you change this!?"

Neptune looked to Compa who was looking at her upset. Of course she would be upset - Compa's friend in the graveyard was hurting and in silent pain and remorse.

"I can't. I don't like it anymore then you do. But even I can't change the impossible Compa."

Compa sighed out loudly. "It's not fair..." She then blinked through her new tears that were forming. "B-B-B-ut you're a GODDESS, surely you can bring her back?"

Neptune closed her eyes and shook her head after a few moments. "She doesn't want to be brought back. I just asked her-" She opened her eyes and saw Compa's pained expression. "She's in a more happier place now Compa. No Monsters, no pain, no war... No Arfoire. No nothing. But she did want to give our friend a little bit of information. I'll tell her in a bit, when she comes out from the graveyard."

"What...What was that?"

Neptune shook her head. "Nuh-uh. This is reserved for our good ol' Guild Agent. Not us."

"What are you going on about now Nep?"

Neptune jumped out of her skin and saw that said person had appeared behind her. "YEOW!" She jumped again as she saw the tear stricken Emerald gaze on her. "Don't...Don't scare me like that!"

"Then be more observant. Anyway...What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Neptune looked to the graveyard again and nodded. "You can come out now." She whispered to it, much to both Compa and her best friend's disbelief a spirit appeared around the corner of the nearest pillar/entrance way.

Compa blinked through her new set of tears. "R...Re...Red?"

Neptune watched with nothing but empathy as her good friend (guild agent) IF started to cry...Properly.

Red looked down and then up again, her eyes widening a little at IF's tears. "Y-yeah... It's me." She spoke with an echo to her voice. "I...I don't have long but...I wanted to tell you something Iffy. Hear me out?"

IF nodded rapidly. "Go for it. Anything. Anything at all... Speak your mind."

Red smiled at her which oddly was starting to ease IF's broken spirit. She had thought it-

"It's not your fault I died. And...And...well..."

IF wiped her tears from her face and smiled as best she could. "B-But I..."

Red kept her smile even though she was in her spiritual state. "I...I love you IF. I think I said it before but...I mean it. I'll...I'll be watching over you from now on...Instead of near you...Or glomping you...Or hugging you...Or-"

Neptune stepped so she was next to IF. "Alrighty. I can't hold the link open any longer. You're gonna have to head back to Heaven Reddy."

Red nodded sadly as she looked at IF who was ready to break down onto her knees. "Just remember this IF. Without you I never would have found peace. I may not have been able to find it with you, but please, live with Compa or whoever and find the peace I have in your own way. Don't die or anything... That'd be stupid."

IF nodded. "Consider it done. Red?"

Red nodded even though she started to disappear. "Yeah?"

"Love ya."

Red went bright pink and smiled like a goofball. "Now, how I wish that would have happened while I was ALIVE. Ah well, nevermind. See ya!"

"See you..."

Neptune fell to her hands and knees as Red disappeared. The link of holding a gateway between Heaven and Gamindustri was VERY difficult - Even for a Goddess.

IF looked to Neptune and placed a hand on her back. "Thank you Nep..."

Neptune nodded. "Anytime Iffy, just, next time... A little warning and maybe we could let her stay for awhile. I'd need a LOT of pudding before that though..."

"NEPTUNE!" An all to familiar fairy voice could be heard for miles around.

Neptune sighed out loudly. "And HERE comes the fun police...Compa, Iffy, scatter. I'll deal with Histy."

"Got'cha." IF started to go with Compa away from Neptune while Histoire and Nepgear arrived. "Neptune!" Nepgear shouted as she got to Neptune's side, hoistering her up and looking at her up and down. "What on Earth happened? You look worse then a battle with Arfoire!"

Neptune giggled nervously. "It was a favour to IF..."

Histoire sighed. "Next time, tell me. I can hold it open for long then you remember."

Neptune nodded. "I know, I know. Maybe all THREE of us could hold it open... Maybe even give our ol' pal Red a physical form so she can hug IF?"

Histoire massauged her temples on her forehead as she nursed a brand new headache. "Let's just get back...We can talk about it later."

"You got it Histy!"

Nepgear sweatdropped. She had no idea what Neptune was on about (or Histoire for that matter) but all would be revealed...She guessed.

What the three didn't see as they left, was a small figure nearby the graveyard in a spectrical form. Waving at them...

* * *

Just a simple idea I thought of. Let me know what you thought!

Please leave a review if you don't mind. I would like to know what your opinion is/was/currently will be towards this small story I wiped up. Nothing more, nothing less.


End file.
